Fighting Anger
by Write-To-You
Summary: Kara Danvers is an alien, but she is separated from the rest of her kind by fighting for good. But when her angry emotions get the better, will they turn her to be like the aliens she tries so hard to fight? Will the DEO have to lock her up? Or will she be saved by a certain someone? (This is Winn/Kara friendship, mostly, but could be romantic if you squint. A lot)


**Author's Note: So, hey guys. This was my second fanfiction I** ** _ever_** **wrote. Like,** ** _ever_** **. I would share my first, but it's a song fic and we apparently can't post song lyrics, sooooo.**

 **I was getting all nostalgic reading this! I think I've improved in my fanfiction writing, wouldn't you agree?**

No POV

Laser beams sliced through the air, nocking down yet anther DEO agent.

"Troops! Attack position 12!" Yelled Alex Danvers. The swat team moved behind cars and whatever else they could find in a strategic pattern.

"Alex." DEO head Hank Henshaw said. "This isn't going to work. We need to use the kryptonite." Alex nodded mutely. "Team, use your lines!" Henshaw yelled. Ropes of kryptonite flew from all directions, capturing the struggling form in the center.

Supergirl.

James's POV

James's cellphone rang in his pocket. He reached down to see it was a message from the DEO. Yes, he had their contact information. Being Kara's boyfriend, and knowing that she was Supergirl, gave him the rights to know if something happened. He opened up his phone.

"James?" Alex's voice said.

"Hi. Did something happen?" Alex told him how Kara had just suddenly left the DEO after a mean comment Hank had made, and how when they located her, she was wrecking mayhem all around the city. "She just finally snapped or something." James' face got more and more grave.

"I'll be right there." He said.

"Ok. I'm going to call Winn too." James ended the call and ran out the door.

Winn's POV

Winn was sitting in Cat and Co offices when his phone rang. Seeing it was from Alex, he picked it up.

"What's up?" He asked lazily, balancing on the back two legs of his chair.

"It's Kara." Alex filled him in on the situation. "I've called James. We need to get her back!" Winn let go of the edge of his desk, forgetting that he was balancing. His chair clattered to the floor, with him in it, but the IT guy barely noticed. He was already out the door.

No POV

The boys arrived at practically the same time, racing out to meet the DEO agents. Alex went over to meet them.

"We have to try to get her back to normal!" She said. "I went up to her, but she tried to blast me. We've surrounded her with kryptonite so she can't hurt anyone... much. But Hank says if you two can't reason with her, than," Her voice broke, "We're going to have to lock her up."

James stepped forward. "I'll try."

"Be careful James." Alex told him.

"I will be." As Alex led Winn over to a car to take cover behind, James approached his girlfriend.

"Hey Kara!" He said, "How's it going?" Kara turned and looked at him. James held out his arms for a hug. For a second, Supergirl's face relaxed, but then the fire returned to her eyes.

"YOU!" She screamed. "You broke my heart! I was always second best to Lucy! You never cared for me as much!" She showed James away, sending him tumbling backward. He was dragged behind a car a mere second before the area where he was got laser beamed. Alex gasped. Henshaw looked grave.

"I'm sorry Alex, we have to lock her up."

Winn, looked up, surprised. "Hey, I haven't tried yet!"

Henshaw looked at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm her best friend."

"How are you going to help?"

"She has a reason to be mad in all of you. That's what she's looking for right now. Something to be angry at. She will have to dig pretty deep to find that in me. And I'm going to try whether you like it or not." Winn stepped out from behind the car.

"Hey Kara, do you remember that time that Cat asked who I was? She kept calling me Wit. And do you remember when she said I was a handsome hobbit that owned more cardigans that you?" Kara cocked her head, staring at Winn with cloudy eyes.

"Do you remember when we rode the bus to work together? And the super huge guy sat on me and started talking to you like nothing had happened? Oh, man, he didn't know what hit him." Kara blinked. Winn kept talking, but more quietly now.

"Do you remember when you told me you were Supergirl? And I thought you were going to say that you were gay? And then when you invented me to Thanksgiving? Thank you again for the left overs, they were fantastic." As Winn talked, the flame went out of Kara's eyes, and she collapsed. Winn caught her before she touched the ground. The group let out a collective sigh of relief.

"We won't have to lock her up after all, Danvers."

"No, sir. My sister is back.

 **Author's Note: So, there you have it. I was very proud of this at the time. Now.. well, I've done better. But tell me what you think in reviews!**


End file.
